Moving On
by VelvetRuffles
Summary: Set after Graduation. Tyler came back, but things had changed. Caroline decides to travel the world... with Klaus. Sticks to canon as much as possible, while still delivering flirtatious Klaroline action.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story takes place after 4x23. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I'm probably a little all over the place. I change writing style from time to time and I'm not exactly good at writing. I try my best and maybe someone out there will like it. I can only hope. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyler came back. She remembered how she could hardly contain her happiness. He was back. They could begin their life together. Everything would be perfect.  
Except it wasn't.

Whenever she looked at him, the fire dwindled inside her. The sparks didn't fly between them any more. She wanted to go back to the way they were, but something was different. Maybe everything was different.

He felt it too. They had many talks over the months and finally decided to call it quits.  
"We'll still be friends, right?" She asked, afraid of rejection. "Of course, Care. We'll always be friends." He smiled. It was a sad smile and they both knew that they probably wouldn't be friends forever. It was bound to fade with time.

After he left, Caroline felt empty. There was a numbness in the pit of her stomach and she hated it. But it would be worse to continue the relationship until they hated each other. Still, she hated it.

College was fine. She had gotten to know her new room-mate and they had tons of fun. But Caroline still felt empty. It seemed no amount of partying or studying would fill the void left by Tyler. And she wasn't about to find someone new, that would make no sense.

She spent a lot of time trying to figure out what to do about it. She spent two whole weeks before she decided on something. She had to move on, not just from Tyler, but from Mystic Falls.

During the weekend, she went home and talked to her mother. She told her about everything; her break-up with Tyler, her plans of moving on and the idea she had of travelling.  
Liz wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of her daughter travelling alone, so she tried to compromise. "If you still want to travel, when summer comes..." She said, smiling at the hopeful look in her daughter's eyes. "- Then I think it's fine. You can take a year off from college and try to, how did you phrase it? 'Find yourself'." Caroline jumped up and threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. Liz chuckled and patted her on the back. "But only if you pass you exams!"  
Caroline rolled her eyes. "well, duh!" And with that the deal was sealed.

She tried her best to try and act interested in the parties, girl-talks and everything else, but feigning interest grew increasingly harder as they neared the summer. Spring break in particular was hell. Everyone wanted her to go somewhere, but she just snuck her way out of it with pitiful excuses such as, 'I have to study', 'I promised mom to help her out at home' and anything else she could come up with.

Somehow, she got through it. Through it all. All the mindless, numbing lectures. Everything. Summer was here, yet again, and it was time for a new beginning. Caroline's new beginning.  
She packed her bags and glanced at her dorm room. It had been an excruciatingly long year, but it wasn't all bad. This year was good for something. Caroline had finally decided to live for herself. And with that last thought she blew a kiss at her old life and went back home to find out where she wanted to go.

-

She had packed half a suitcase - in case she wanted to buy things along the way - and now she wondered which of her chosen destinations she wanted to go to first. It was a hard choice. Europe was big. She didn't know where to start.  
If only she knew someone, who knew a lot about which places would be good to travel to...  
She stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes at her thoughts.

She walked back down to the living room and sat on the couch. Pulling out her phone she sighed. She had put a lot of distance between her and her friends, avoiding them and basically alienating them completely. She hung her head a bit at the thought.  
Somehow, she managed to still keep in contact with Stefan and Klaus. Klaus of all people! She hadn't heard a lot about how the whole situation was in New Orleans, but it seemed he had regained control just before Christmas.  
"Oh, what the hell." She sighed and sent him a message.

_So, how would you feel about me dropping by for a week or two?_

She anxiously awaited his response. Wait. Why was she so concerned with what he wrote? Why did she care? She didn't, right? She had just gone a year without actually socialising with people, so she was just nervous that she had lost her touch... right?  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone's buzzing.

_I would feel very honoured. Why the sudden interest in New Orleans?_

She quickly gathered herself and replied.

_Well, not so much New Orleans. I need your advice._

Barely a second went by, before the phone buzzed again.

_Need my advice? On what, love?_

She rolled her eyes at the "love". looked online and bought tickets for that afternoon. And she finally retorted.

_You'll have to wait to find that out. My plane leaves at four. I'll see you later._

_You're coming today?_

She didn't answer. She could almost imagine the surprise painted on his face. His calm and collected exterior probably didn't waver for a second, but the thought made her smile, so the reality of it didn't matter much.

Just then her mom got home. "Working the night-shift again?" Caroline gave her a compassionate smile and Liz smiled back hesitantly. "Found out where you're going yet?" Liz asked as she drank some freshly made coffee Caroline had made. "Yes, actually. My plane leaves this afternoon."

Liz eyed her and Caroline gave her a bright smile. "So..."

"So?"

"Where to?"

"Just the airport."

"Caroline."

"What?" She looked at her mother innocently.

"Well, are you going to tell me, or do I have to come with you?"

Caroline scoffed at the notion. "Fine," she said, "I'm going to New Orleans first." She brazed herself.

"All the places in the world and you're going to... _his_ town." Liz said, making sure to emphasise the word 'his'.

"Mom, I've already bought the ticket. It'll be fine. While I'm there he'll look after me. We're friends, remember?" Caroline said confidently. She was sure her mother would understand. "It's not like I can forget." Liz wasn't completely won over, but she sighed and put the coffee down. "If that's what you really want," she looked up at her daughter's hopeful face and once again found herself defeated. "Fine." She smiled as she mimicked her daughter's earlier tone. "But if you're catching a plane in a few hours, we'd better get going." At this Caroline ran up the stairs and retrieved her big suitcase. Smiling at her mom they went on their way to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight was long and tedious. Well, it was too long for Caroline's taste. Why was she so impatient? She scoffed at herself and pulled her phone out of her pocket, deciding to listen to some music, while she waited for the plane to land. She pressed play and reclined in her seat.

Her last moments with her mom were bittersweet. Although she knew she would be back within a few months, she would still miss her dearly. They had grown so close and it was hard saying goodbye. Not 'goodbye' just 'I'll see you', Caroline reminded herself. She felt a calm melancholy taking over and found Taylor Swift in her music library. "Fill the void with youthful bliss", she thought to herself. She smiled as the plane descended, "Finally".

Flying was such a hassle, she never would've guessed. Finding your bag after arrival was probably the biggest pain. When she had finally taken care of everything, she was quite tired. She just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away and wake up tomorrow all new and refreshed. She looked up hotels on her phone, when a familiar voice brought her back to the present.

"I don't think you'll need that, love."

She froze. The voice was coming from right behind her. He placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Klaus," she tried hiding the surprised look on her face. Did she really expect him to not be there? "Hi." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back. She turned around and looked at him. She thought he looked a bit different, but then again, so did she. A year had gone by after all, and things change.

"Need a hand with that?" He gestured at her suitcase.

"No need, it's only half-full." She realized she was still smiling and shook her head. "Are you here to escort me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose I am." He chuckled.

"Ever the gentleman." She gave him a small smile.

"Shall we?" He held his arm out for her to take. She looked at it for a bit and then decided 'why not' and took his arm. He gave her a lopsided smirk as soon as she touched him. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"So... where are we going?" She asked, as they got in the car.

"Well, love" He glanced at her as he started the car, "you'll have to wait to find that out."

"You know, I hate it when people do that." She scoffed.

"Do what?"

"Repeat things I've said. It gets old really fast." She crossed her legs and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

He smiled at her, but she ignored him and looked out the window, curious where they were going.

They pulled up to an extravagant house in the outskirts of the town, had she really expected anything less from him?

"You live here?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I do." He said getting out of the car and walking over to open the door on her side.

"You want me to live with you?" She took his hand and got out while glaring at him a bit and then rolling her eyes, when he smiled.

"Fine." She let go of his hand, noticing how she had let her hand linger in his for a little too long.

He led her into the house and took her upstairs to a room neatly decorated with different shades of blue and white.

"I had this room readied for you after I received your messages." She looked at him briefly thinking to herself that getting a room like this ready would have taken much more than a few hours, but she said nothing. She nodded and began unpacking. He stood still by the door for a few minutes until she looked up at him again.

"What?"

"I just wondered... you needed my advice?" He spoke quietly.

"Yes," She sighed and sat on the bed, her eyes still locked with his.

"I'm thinking of travelling, maybe through Europe, or Asia, or something..." She dropped her gaze from his as she saw his face light up. "... but I wouldn't know where to start. And since we're friends and you know everything, I thought maybe you'd help me?" She felt him sit down next to her on the bed. He really didn't get the whole 'personal space' thing.

"Well, love, you already know I'd love to take you everywhere-"

"I'm not asking you to come with me." She interrupted.

"I have been planning this for almost a year, I just need to get the specifics in order," He watched her silently as she continued.

"I need to find out where to go, what to see and where to stay. I can't afford any luxuries, but it doesn't matter." She looked at him, he was still completely silent.

"I just need to get away for a while," She sighed.

"Ever since..." And she stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't told Klaus about her and Tyler yet. She had completely forgotten and she started to panic. She hadn't planned on this. Not at all.

"Since what?" He spoke calmly and her panic was slightly lessened.

"Ever since Tyler and I broke up." She barely whispered, but he heard. She could tell by the way he smiled. She just looked down and tried to ignore it.

"Well, I wish I could say that I was sorry..." He began, smirking at the ceiling.

"Don't." She said immediately.

"I must admit, I was wondering why he let you visit me-"

"Just don't." She looked at him, her eyes furious.

"Besides, I don't need anyone to 'let' me do anything. I'm an adult, I can do what I want." She stood up and turned away from him.

"And I want to travel, get away from it all, so please don't mention Tyler or anything related to romance ever again. I came here to see you as a friend, but if you're just going to sit around and gloat, it was pointless for me to even come in the first place. I don't know why I'd ever think you'd be gracious about it or just listen to me, but-"

"Love, you're rambling." He was suddenly behind her, his hands gently touching her shoulder.

"No," she said shrugging his hands off, "no, no, no, no," she turned on her heels and faced him again.

"No romance, no touching and especially no calling me 'love'." She gave him a gentle push and smiled again. "We're friends, let's act like it." And with this she pulled him into a hug.

He was a bit taken aback. He soon regained his bearings and slowly, but surely hugged her back.

"Alright," She said pulling out of the hug and smiling at him, "do you want to watch a movie or something, while we talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was late, so she decided to change into her pyjamas. She had brought two, but she chose the blue silk one, opting for a camisole underneath and leaving the button-up shirt unbuttoned and flowing. The shorts went down to her upper thigh, but they covered enough. It was really hot in New Orleans, even at night.

She looked herself over in the mirror and convinced herself that she only did it for her own sake, rolling her eyes at the notion that she just might care what Klaus actually thought of how she looked.

Finally she observed her surroundings. It was a big house. Really big. She noticed the bathroom right next door to her room, but she couldn't guess which of these many rooms were his. At the end of the hall a room had the door ajar and a small flicker of light shone through. She couldn't help, but curiously walk quietly down there and sneak a peek. It was a room filled with drawings, paintings and a few sculptures. The door opened slightly more - not her fault, of course - and fully revealed Klaus' study. The door creaked and she jumped a little, quickly returning the door to it's rightful place again. She turned around and sped to the stairs and regained her composure walking down slowly, taking in every detail of the layout of the mansion. She heard a tv getting turned on and set out for what had to be the living room. It was huge.

"My whole house could fit in here." She heard herself say, not even trying to hide the awe in her voice. Klaus just chuckled and patted the space on the sofa next to him. Caroline complied and sat down. He looked at her, taking his time to take in the sight, but immediately averted his eyes, when she looked up at him.

"So, what are we watching?" She looked curiously at the screen.

"Well, I thought you could choose a movie. You are a guest after all." He smiled.

"What do you have?"

"Netflix."

"Tangled." She said with determination.

"Tangled? What's that?" He searched for it and his face dropped. "A Disney movie?"

"No, even better, a Disney _princess_ movie!" She was almost jumping in her seat.

"Aren't you a little old for those kinds of girly fantasies?"

"Of course not!" She smiled at him innocently and then crossed her arms in an act of defiance. "No one is ever too old to enjoy a Disney movie! Not even you, old man." She smirked. "It's either Tangled or Mean Girls, your choice."

He sighed and pressed start on Tangled. Caroline giggled and was spellbound by the movie for a while.

She couldn't help but sing along for a while, but stopped as soon as she saw Klaus observe her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Please, do continue."

"No seriously. What." She turned her head to stare at him.

"I just didn't take you for a singer, is all." He grinned. She rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"Well, I'm full of surprises." She winked at him. She actually winked. She didn't even know why. Oh God, it was so stupid. But he just smiled, all dimples and bashfulness for a bit and then just his smile. "Snap out of it", she thought to herself, as she broke eye contact and glued her eyes to the screen, ignoring him in her peripheral vision.

"Anyways," she started, when the silence became too heavy, "Where do you think would be a good place to start?" She paused for a bit, awaiting an answer that never came, so she turned her head to look at him again. "I'm thinking London, at least I kind of speak the language and it might be a good opportunity to fill up my suitcase a bit." Her thoughts began to wander, as did her eyes.

"Well, Caroline, London is a good place to start, sure. But I'd think you want to save the shopping for the end of the journey?."

"Not really, I thought I'd shop a bit in every country. Not much, just a little." She leaned her side against the back of the couch and brought her feet up, "A top here, perfume there and so on."

"I thought you couldn't afford any luxuries?" He smiled again, turning his front towards her, while they both completely ignored the rest of the movie.

"Well, okay, maybe I can afford a few, but I can't exactly live in fancy hotels for the whole trip. Or any part of it, for that matter." The last part was barely a whisper, combined with a sigh.

"If you went with me, we could live in the most luxurious of hotels." He rested his head on a hand.

"We've been over this." She scoffed. "I'm going alone."

"But travelling alone is not very fun." He looked at her through his lashes. Why did he have to be so charming? It was infuriating.

"I wouldn't know." She sighed and tried to pry her eyes away from him. Impossible. The awkward silence stretched between them and she finally gave in after what felt like hours. "What the hell. Fine."

"For a minute you had me worrying that I would have to beg." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes at him for the hundredth time that day. "You can come with me for a while, but -" She squinted her eyes at him and spoke in a confident tone, "- if I don't like your company, I will send you home."

"That's quite alright. I think you'll find that I am in fact excellent company." He said with all the cockiness that was Klaus.

"We'll see." She responded.

After the movie and the banter, they went upstairs to sleep.

"Where do you sleep?" Caroline asked and yawned. She was so tired and couldn't remember being this tired since before she became a vampire.

"Just a few rooms down." He pointed at the door next to his study. He lingered a bit and she gave him a quick hug. "Goodnight, Caroline." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Klaus." She murmured before closing her door. With a heavy sigh, she turned to take in the room again. It was light and had a sort of beachy feel to it. She liked it, but it didn't feel like home, which was fine. She was travelling after all and not every place would feel as good and safe as home. She did feel safe here, but that was because of the big bad wolf sleeping almost within arms reach.

She went over to her suitcase and unpacked the last few things before settling her hands on a 'secret' compartment. She opened it carefully and pulled out the fragile piece of paper. She wondered for a bit, why she had even brought it along, as she traced her fingers along the lines. She looked at it for a long time, before carefully placing it back. It would be protected there. And best of all, no one would find it.

She sighed again as she lay down. Sleep taking over, as the moon rose higher on the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was peeking through the top of her windows, when Caroline woke up. Briefly disoriented she had to remind herself where she was. "New Orleans," she said as she got up and looked in the mirror, "with Klaus."

She was a hot mess in the morning, so she grabbed some pretty underwear with lace detailing, a yellow summer dress with pleats and her bath products. As she made her way to the bathroom she heard commotion downstairs. "Huh, Klaus must be up and about already. That's an early start to the day. Oh well." She shrugged it off and made sure to lock the door. The room was a bit foggy, but she thought nothing of it. Until she heard the water running in the shower. There was no good reason why she hadn't noticed before, but she had just awoken from a dreamless sleep and was still groggy.

"Who's there?" She asked hesitantly.

"Caroline? I am not quite decent right now."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." She ran for the door and tried to fling it open, remembering she had locked it just a few seconds ago. "Why didn't you lock the door?" She asked feverishly. "Did you _want_ me to walk in on you or something?" She finally got the lock open and ran out before he could answer. Slamming the door, she realised all too late that she'd forgotten her clothes and products inside.

"Wow, Caroline, good job." She murmured to herself, as she shrunk down in front of the door, blushing, fidgeting and feeling 16 again. 

She waited there, trying to calm down for the whole of five minutes before the water got turned off. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks again she stood up quickly and tried to run into her room. Her feet failed her and she just stood there. Frozen and embarrassed, looking at the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Klaus came out of the steaming room in all of his perfection. Small pearls of water falling from his hair, rippling muscles and only a towel covering him up. Caroline just stood there pretending she didn't notice him and was somewhere else. Somewhere not so embarrassing.

"You turn." He smirked and her head shot up to look at him, completely red. Their eyes met for half a second before she averted her eyes forcefully.

"I... uh... thanks." She managed to say while rushing past him and yet again locking the door. If she had a living heart it would be beating so hard, she wouldn't be able to breathe. She just hoped he hadn't paid attention to how flustered she was, though she knew nothing escaped his notice.

She let out a breath she'd been holding in, when she finally heard him make his way down the stairs. She heard some muffled voices, but honestly couldn't concentrate on anything. So she just let herself have a shower and mindlessly perform the usual routines she had in the mornings.

After her shower she felt refreshed and almost couldn't feel the heat in her cheeks anymore. She put on her clothes and went to her room. She threw her used clothes in a compartment of the suitcase and went to the mirror to put on make-up, listening in on Klaus' conversation with the man downstairs. They were talking vampire and witch business or at least she thought she heard those two words mentioned a few times. The conversation seemed a bit strained, but the man left on somewhat good terms.

As she sat down helplessly on the bed she heard her stomach rumble. "I guess I'm hungry." She blurted out. She got up and went down to find something to eat. There was nobody there. She walked around for a bit before calling out, "Klaus? Where are you?" No answer. Finally she found the kitchen and went searching for blood bags. Not finding any she settled for some fancy scotch to lessen the feeling of hunger, bringing along a big glass, just because. With nothing better to do she went to the living room, turned on the tv and tuned in on some trashy reality show.

Klaus came home. Caroline had totally lost her sense of time as she had gotten closer to draining the bottle of scotch completely. Getting slightly tipsy along the way.

Okay, she was pretty drunk. Don't judge.

"Klaus, you don't have any blood bags in the fridge!" She yelled.

"What do you think I was out doing, love?"

"Caroline."

"I'm sorry. Old habits die hard." He smiled sweetly. "I got you two of everything." He proudly showed off the bag filled with the bags of blood.

"B+, please." She said, holding out the glass. He poured the crimson liquid carefully. "As my lady pleases."

"Thanks. Sorry about your scotch." He hadn't noticed before, she could tell by the way he looked at the bottle, a slight shock (or was it disappointment? It was always so hard to tell with him.) on his face. "Sorry." She repeated, hoping he wouldn't get angry. She downed her blood in one gulp and got up quickly, closed the space between them and touching his hand. "Please don't be mad."

He shook his head and painted on a smile, while gently taking her hand in his. "I'm not mad, Caroline. I just wanted to have a drink as well."

"No, something was on your mind, it was like you weren't even here for a second. It was... weird."

"Being king is a lot of work. After half of a year being constantly on the job, I think I might need a vacation. That and Rebekah keeps pestering me about..." He trailed off. Leaving Caroline itching with curiosity.

"About what?" She inquired. He looked at her for the first time since he entered the room.

"It's nothing." He said with finality, removing his hand from hers.

"Why do you live here alone? I would have thought you'd want to live with your family, like you did back home. I mean, in Mystic Falls."

"No."

"No?" She looked at him with puzzlement written plain on her face.

"Yes, no."

"You're making no sense!" She put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"As I said, I need a break from all this. You coming to ask me to go with you was a welcome surprise." He smirked at her with a challenge in his eyes.

"That wasn't what happened at all!"

"Then why are you here?" His face hardened and his jaw set, watching her closely.

"Because," she thought about her response for a moment and decided to be nice, "because I'm afraid of going somewhere new on my own." She sighed. "You're right. Maybe I did come here to ask you to tag along. I don't even know anymore." She plopped back on the couch and lay down. She groaned in frustration. "This has been the most infuriating and depressing year of my life." She closed her eyes tightly. "Tyler and I are over. I thought we'd be together for a long time, but no, everything changes. Elena is with Damon. Stefan just disappeared, he doesn't even return my texts. Bonnie is dead, but talks through Jeremy. Everything is just so... sad. I almost can't deal. Everything changes and it's just... I don't even know." She popped up on her elbows. "Even you have changed! You're so different from the last time I saw you, yet you're still the same. You are more familiar to me, than the rest of my life, even if you've changed. Isn't that depressing?" She laughed humourlessly. He just watched her. Her liquid courage prompted her to keep on talking. "You know, you've been really quiet during my visit. Is that my fault, or..?" He shook his head and pulled a chair over to the couch.

"No. I have many responsibilities and they're weighing down on me, I suppose."

"Yeah, it's hard having all that power." She said as she sat up and felt herself slowly sobering up.

"Not just that."

Her head shot up as the front door flung open.

"Nik!" A voice yelled shrilly.

Caroline looked at Klaus, seeing his face darken anew and cringing slightly, when it dawned on her who was doing the yelling.

"Rebekah." Klaus said getting up and walking towards the high-pitched cries of the young girl. And something else. A baby?

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your support! The favourites, reviews and follows really keep me going. I know that the chapters are a bit on the short side, but I'm doing my best in updating every day, so I hope it's okay. :) **

**I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

She looked at his back as he walked away from her, while she wondered whether to get up or stay put. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she decided to follow suit, but very quietly and keeping to the shadows. She had never exactly been good at sneaking, but that didn't keep her from trying.

The crying baby distracted her a lot, but also piqued her interest to what was going on. She could barely hold back her gasp as she saw Klaus take the baby out of Rebekah's arms and cradle it, until it stopped crying.

Dumbfounded she stood observing the scene, saying nothing.

"Rebekah, you know other people can do this, do you not?" Klaus grimaced as he handed the baby back to her. She took it carefully and wrapped a blanket around it's frail body.

"Well, I just thought you might want to see your child every once in a while." She rolled her eyes, but turned her eyes to Caroline, when a weird sound escaped her lips followed by: "Wait, WHAT?"

"Caroline, how nice of you to join us." Rebekah said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about and I don't want to be here for the inevitable awkward silences." She turned and shot out the door.

"You have..." Caroline could barely manage to get the words out.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, I suppose that's the beauty of being a hybrid. One of nature's loopholes, the witches said. I am not quite sure whether it's a gift or a curse. As if I need another curse."

"Klaus, it's a child." Caroline smiled. "You're a vampire, who fathered a child. Most of us can only dream of such a thing, it's..." She thought about her choice of words for a bit. "... Magical."

He just shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh. "I only wish I felt the same way. My brother convinced me to keep the child..."

"Why?"

"To have an heir."

"Isn't that a bit pointless? Since you'll live forever and all."

He chuckled and walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch. She followed him and settled down beside him.

"Family is very important to me, you know that," He started, looking intently at her, "but having a child is such a hassle and I already have to deal with the town and the balance between witches and vampires and... everything else." He looked up at the ceiling.

"Elijah was here earlier, reminding me of my obligations, as if I don't grasp the magnitude of my duties. I am not a petulant child, who needs berating to understand my responsibilities." He sighed. "But everyone needs a break and my time for a bit of freedom is drawing near. I think I can talk Elijah into taking over for me for some time. Then you and I are free to go and see the world." He smiled warmly at her, but quickly returned to watching the ceiling and her stomach felt weird. She was probably still hungry. Yeah, that was probably it.

"So that was Elijah I heard rummaging downstairs, when I..." The thought of the whole shower scene made her blush all over again. "When... when I woke up." She stammered.

He cocked his head, once again returning his eyes to rest on her face. She avoided looking directly at him and tried to keep her cool. Realisation dawned on him and his face split into a huge grin. "You mean when you walked in on me in the shower?" She shook her head and calmly regained her composure putting up a perfectly calm face, rolling her eyes at him. "Because you didn't lock the door."

"Well, it's my house after all."

She sighed. "Whatever. You're still a pervert." She swatted his arm.

"Why, I'm shocked you'd think something like that of me(!)" He mocked and she giggled at his purposely bad acting.

They joked around some more having a playful banter, before curiosity got the better of her.

"So," she bit her lip nervously "who's the mother?"

He looked at her as if considering his words carefully. He said the name almost under his breath.

"Hayley."

"You had sex with Hayley? Seriously? I thought you had standards." She blurted out, not even caring about the poison in her voice.

Her words hung heavy in the air. Klaus' mouth twitched into a smirk and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jealous?"

She couldn't help rolling her eyes and scoffing. Nope, not jealous. Not at all.

"No. It's just that..." She shook her head. "No, I'm not jealous. I'm happy for you. Sorry for being rude to your girlfriend, I didn't-"

"We're not dating." He quickly stated. She looked at him with apparent surprise.

"What? Why not? You have a baby."

"It was just a one time thing. Girls like her can never keep my attention for long... as opposed to you." He said, sliding his hand up her neck, settling it in her hair. She had completely forgotten his hand on her shoulder and the movement made her jolt.

"I thought I said no flirting." She said confidently, despite herself. She swatted half-heartedly at his hand and he moved it compliantly, the smirk never fading from his face.

"What was it you almost told me Rebekah was pestering you about? Was it the baby?"

He sighed, frowning slightly.

"Well, no need to keep it a secret anymore. Yes, Rebekah thinks I should spend more time with the child. Raise it." He shook his head again and looked at Caroline. "But I am a selfish man and there is something I want much more. And recent events has made it possible for me to have it."

"I am not a thing to be had, Klaus." She narrowed her eyes at him and he let out a laugh.

"I was talking about the travel around the world, but if you are presenting yourself as well, I'd be a fool to miss out."

"You're such an ass sometimes!" She laughed and pushed him playfully. He laughed with her and played along, pushing her back.

"I do my best."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: 22 favourites and 44 follows? I can barely believe it! Thank you so much for your support and the reviews and everything! :D**

**Again, thank you so much, guys! I can't express how much your kind words, favourites and follows mean to me! :3**

* * *

She stretched her arms above her head and looked at Klaus. The rising sun had made it's way to his dark blonde curls and the rays caressed his face.

"What do we have planned for today?" She asked, getting up. Noticing how her dress had crawled up her thighs slightly, she straightened it and pulled the hem back down to just above her knees.

"I need to get some things taken care of tonight, but other than that I am free all day." He smiled.

"You can show me around town, then. I'll get my bag." She brushed a stray curl away from her face and walked to the stairs.

She went into her room and decided to pull on a white cardigan. She didn't want to spend all day feeling naked under his gaze. She convinced herself that stacking on more clothes would change that. Putting on a pair of brown leather heels and grabbing a matching bag she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Feeling satisfied with her looks, she made her way back down the stairs.

Klaus stood waiting for her at the front door, holding it open for her. She flashed him a smile and went through.

As they got into the car and drove towards the heart of the city, she was excited. And she hoped it would be like this every time she visited a new place, even if she was there with Klaus. Maybe he wasn't the worst travel companion in the world.

He took her to see all kinds of wondrous things. Witches had shops with herbs, potions and charms. Werewolves had a few dingy bars and clubs, places too trashy for her. There were regular shops for and by humans, too.

She convinced him to let her go to Sephora. "I know what I want. I won't be long." And she didn't. She made quick work of buying what she came for and got out of the store, so he didn't have to wait for too long. Looking at her purchased items she smiled up at him.

"I never quite got that." He said, pointing at her newly acquired nail polishes and make-up products.

"Oh, you're one of those guys, who likes their girls to be natural beauties?" She rolled her eyes and he smiled at her. "Well, believe it or not, but most of us spend hours making ourselves presentable. Not everyone is born gorgeous." She said, thinking of Elena and how she never had to do as much to look pretty. She almost never thought of Elena and her jealousy towards her anymore, wishing to believe it was because she no longer felt threatened. But in all reality, she would always feel second best. She had never really known anyone, who had her as their first choice. Except for Klaus maybe.

He smiled at her, but didn't say anything. She looked up at him, as he led her through a large group of people. She almost lost him for a second and decided to grab his hand. He tensed and came to a complete stop for a while, turning his head to look at her.

"So I don't get lost. I'd never find my way back to you."

"You always do seem to find your way back, in spite of it all." He whispered under his breath. She barely heard it and just pretended she hadn't.

He smiled at her and made his way through the crowded area. She watched him as he gently dragged her to a market.

The overpowering scent of almost otherworldly spices and flowers swirled in the air around her. The colours of lavish bundles of expensive fabrics, flower bouquets and miscellaneous bright pottery took her breath away. Many booths had jewellery and books scattered amongst the other goods. It was at the same time chaotic and beautiful. Caroline gasped in wonder and allowed Klaus to show her everything the city had to offer. They laughed and had a good time. She never thought she could have this much fun with Klaus, but he kept surprising her. She had not regretted becoming friends with him yet and she hoped dearly that it would never change.

When they came home five hours later she kicked off her heels, put down her bags, filled to the brim with items and threw herself down on the couch, groaning at her sore feet. "I should have worn flat shoes."

Turning around to lay on her stomach, she looked up at Klaus, finding him to be staring at her. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She joked.

"I didn't think you would let me." He smiled, apparently being completely serious, pulling out his phone and taking a snapshot. She smiled reflexively and he admired the picture.

"I was just joking, you know." She sighed. She sat up pulling her legs beneath her. The silence stretched between them, until he finally sat down beside her, reaching for the remote.

"So when are we leaving? I feel a bit restless. Can we leave for London soon?"

He laughed heartily. "Caroline, we can leave tomorrow if you'd like. Anything for you." He looked at her intently and she swore no one had ever looked at her with such fervour. It made her shy away from his stare and she couldn't help but blush a little.

"I'd like that." She said quietly. The sun was beginning to set and she got up, shrugging her shoulders . "I'll pack my bags. Will you make the reservations?" She looked into his eyes, he gave her a small nod and she smiled sweetly at him. With this, she went and grabbed her bags and shoes off the floor and ran up the stairs at a supernatural speed, leaving him to take care of whatever it was that he had to do this evening.

As she ran, he looked longingly after her and turned his attention to his phone, setting the photo of her as his background.

Caroline heard him sigh while she climbed the stairs, but she couldn't guess why. When she got to her room she had to catch her breath for a bit, not because she was exhausted, but for some unknown reason Klaus' sigh had stirred something in her and the yearning feeling of it was so painful, that it physically hurt her. She breathed deeply for a few minutes and tried focusing on more menial tasks, finding practical clothes for the flight, packing her bags, painting her nails. All of this she did with only half a heart. The rest of her attention was focused on the hybrid pacing downstairs, walking a few steps up the stairs, standing still and then walking back down.

He walked up the stairs again, higher up this time and came to a stop. He didn't walk back down on his own accord, but rather to answer the door. Caroline listened in, but not because she _wanted_ to. Besides, it's not like she could just turn her super vampire hearing off. Of course she could try to put her headphones on and listen to music, but she didn't feel like doing that. Okay, alright! She was curious. Shut up.

There wasn't much to hear. It was Elijah and he just came to take Klaus to some kind of secret meeting. Caroline hoped they would work out everything today, since she was kind of pumped about going to London tomorrow. London or whichever place he booked a plane for. She didn't really care if they didn't go to London first. Just getting out of the country and getting to see new things, try new things, eat new things. She could hardly wait.

Excited as a child before a birthday she went to bed, struggling to fall asleep and letting her thoughts stray. She thought about all the places she'd go, what she would do in the different countries and the things she'd buy. Her mind wandered to the man she'd be spending her time with, how they'd get along and how she could keep him from getting under her skin if they were going to be alone together for a few months. She thought of how the sleeping arrangements would be and how she could convince him to actually pay for the things they'd get. But most importantly, how she could keep her distance to him and not initiate anything romantic, while still remaining friends with him. He had promised her, that he was going to be her last love. But she didn't want love right now. Not that kind. Right now she just needed a friend and she hoped that he would understand that. But not as much as she hoped that she would remember it.

"I don't need love," she tried to convince herself, "I just need me." She threw her hands up in the air and sighed deeply. 'God, just fall asleep already, you silly girl' she thought, as she forced her eyes closed and began counting sheep.

Tomorrow could not come soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

She had tossed and turned all night, barely getting any sleep and when she did it was sub-par. When she finally woke, she heard Klaus come in through the front door. Had he been gone all night? She got up and used her vampire speed to quickly brush her hair, change clothes, put on flats and she packed the remaining few things, before dragging her bag down the stairs and rushing to greet him.

He looked very dishevelled. Messy and tired. He didn't even close the door behind him, just kept moving forward, finding the liquor cabinet and downing half a bottle of expensive scotch.

"Are you okay?" She asked after closing the door, following him and carefully waiting until he took a break from drinking.

"Oh, I'm fine, love," he said sarcastically, "I'm not the problem here."

She swallowed hard and whispered: "But I am?" He shook his head and looked up at her.

"My whole bloody family is." he stated, taking another gulp of the bottle. She watched him quietly, as she waited for him to explain, sitting down close to him. They sat there for a while, an eerie silence spreading throughout the whole house. Caroline couldn't muster up the courage to speak first however, so she just sat completely still, enduring the awkwardness, as he took another swig of the scotch.

"They didn't want me to go at first," he began, "they were thoroughly against it, actually." He sipped the amber liquid and looked at her. She almost never saw a monster when she looked at him anymore. Right now all she saw was a man, a very lonely man, needing comfort. So she got up from her seat and went to rub his shoulder reassuringly. He placed a hand on top of hers, but she didn't move away.

"But after many hours of discussing it, they finally went along with it." He sighed and continued. "I wish they weren't so hard to convince."

"You know, if you're tired, we can just leave later." She removed her hand from him and took a step back, trying to hide her disappointment at the thought.

"No need. I already bought the tickets, the plane leaves in a few hours." He smiled and fanned her with the tickets.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked flatly, knowing that he probably wouldn't let her pay him back, but it wouldn't be for a lack of trying.

"Nothing."

"I can't be bought, Klaus, I've already told you that."

"I am not trying to buy you, lo- Caroline." He furrowed his brow. "I just wanted to make you happy." She rolled her eyes and looked at him, looking as serious as she could.

"How much?"

"You don't need to pay me back, I have quite enough to-"

"How. Much." She stood her ground. She was a strong, independent woman, who didn't need a man to pay for her. Ever.

"Well, since I bought tickets for first class, they are quite expensive."

She gulped. Maybe it was alright for a man to pay every once in a while? "Uh... Would you settle for a hug?" She said jokingly almost without thinking, but quickly corrected herself, "handshake! I meant handshake. Or a song. Maybe a dance or something." He laughed at how flustered she was.

"How about a kiss?"

"What? No!"

"Seems only fair with the high price I paid for these." He teased. Looking at her with a boyish smirk.

"No!" She screamed frantically. "I am not going to pay you back with kisses or anything like that! You would just keep increasing the price until you had everything!"

He chuckled. "That's why I like you, Caroline," He gently patted her cheek, "you are so perceptive."

She jerked away from his touch and he sighed, "I'd love to dance with you again sometime. I'll ask you on a more appropriate time." He said calmly. "But I do hope that you one day will give me your everything."

"Christ, why can't you just be happy that we're friends?" She huffed.

"I always get what I want." He watched her intently, as if she was his dinner and he was very, very hungry. She rolled her eyes and tried to fight the slight uncomfort caused by his stare.

"Well, you already have my friendship and that will have to do." She said, her voice filled with confident finality.

"I'll take what I can get. I do value our friendship, Caroline, don't get me wrong."

"But?"

"But I will always want more."

She took a step back. "I'm beginning to regret my decision of travelling the world with you as my only companion."

"Don't worry, love." He said, quickly continuing talking to prevent her from cutting in. "I don't want you against your will. I want you to want me. So I won't overstep my bounds." Smiling reassuringly he stepped towards her, closing the gap between them. "But until then," he bent down and gave her a hug and a quick squeeze, pulling back fast and letting go of her, before she had even registered what he was doing. Her breath hitched and she coughed with equal parts surprise and a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"I'm hungry." She said, swiftly speeding to the refrigerator and taking a bag of blood, draining it in seconds, replacing it with another and placing it against her mouth, as she closed the door. "What?" She said as she saw him looking at her, smug and pleased with himself. When he didn't answer she just explained herself clumsily. "Well, I'm hungry, and it would be best if I didn't go all crazy vampire on our way to London, so I just thought I'd drink some extra now and..." She trailed off, not really knowing where she was going with it.

"Have you even packed?" She asked accusingly, throwing out the empty blood bags. He just chuckled, reaching up to brush some of her hair off of her shoulder.

"Of course I have." He smiled. "I have been ready for this trip for quite a while now."

"You are so cheesy." She rolled her eyes but smiled, turning and walking towards the door. "Are you coming?" She asked over her shoulder and could almost hear his smile in his voice. "Of course. Always."

She scoffed as he used his vampire speed to get his suitcase. And as they went to the car she thought to herself: 'Alright, Caroline Forbes, you can do this!'


	8. Chapter 8

Time went by fast, when she was with him. She almost didn't notice how long the trip was and suddenly, there they were. London. And it was breathtaking. The old, the new. The people. Everything.

Caroline just stood there and marvelled at every single little thing. "One thing is seeing it on film, but being here… Wow."

Klaus couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. He had waited for her to let him show her the world and now they were here. Together. Alone. She was more beautiful than ever, her eyes big and her lips inviting. He shook his head. He would not push her. He would let her come to him. And she would. At least he hoped so.

She took in everything with a childish glee. She did her best to try and let it overwhelm her, fill her up with joy and excitement. She wouldn't hold back, the world was hers for the taking and it was about time for her to allow herself everything.

She twirled around and looked at Klaus. "Where will we live, while we're here?" He just smiled back and walked closer to her.

"Anywhere you want."

"I want us to pay for what we buy. No compulsion, okay?" She said, wagging her finger at him. He frowned slightly, but quickly smiled again.

"Whatever you want." He complied. 'What she doesn't know, won't hurt her' he thought, as she returned his smile. His knees weakened for a second, before he regained his composure.

Caroline smiled brightly and allowed Klaus to show her to a nice hotel. Café Royal. It was gorgeous, ornate and very Klaus. The feel of glamour of days gone by really suited him. She walked up a beautiful staircase and felt completely alive.

Their room was absolutely enthralling as well. The Italian furniture, with its wonderfully done craftsmanship, the marble bathroom and the big fluffy bed. Wait, _one_ bed? No, that couldn't be right.

"There's only one bed." She said, clearly annoyed. "Where will you sleep? Where will I sleep?"

He smiled slowly at the floor. "I can sleep on the floor, if you'd like," he looked up at her, "or I could get another room."

"Yes, do that! You can afford that, right?" She said, her voice hopeful.

"Not really. You see, I only brought enough money for one room. If I have to get another one, I'd have to compel most of the staff. I knew you wouldn't like that, so I thought this one room would suffice." He smiled devilishly.

She knew it was all an act, he could probably easily afford it, but the thought of him compelling some poor hotel clerk made her insides bubble with anger. She didn't want that. Maybe having him in her sights constantly could keep him from compelling and using people. The thought was uplifting. So she caved.

"Fine." She scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Sleep on the floor. See if I care." He was just so infuriating, standing there looking pleased with himself. The bellboy had brought up their bags and she began unpacking, making sure not to draw attention to the 'secret' compartment in which the fragile piece of paper lay, only protected by some fabric and a zipper. He would never know. She promised herself that.

He loved it, when she showed her spiteful nature. He enjoyed watching her huff and puff, while she was feverishly placing her things in the closet, almost obsessively placing her shoes in order of height and her clothes in order of colour. Her make-up and other beauty products perfectly lined up on the bathroom counter. As she walked back into the bedroom their eyes met. She shivered under his gaze and he knew she felt the sparks flying between them.

She shuddered, when he stared at her. Not knowing what to do, she glared back at him, trying to seem unfazed. "So," She said, crossing her arms and trying to maintain an indifferent tone, "since it's late and we can't really go explore the shopping districts, are you going to take me out tonight?" His eyes lit up and she immediately regretted the words she uttered next. "I want to dance."

He had been shocked that she had suggested going out that night. Being a bit hesitant of showing her the nightlife in London, he suggested something less extravagant, than he usually would. He didn't want to introduce her to the European creatures of night just yet. That, and he wanted to have her for himself and foolishly believed that casual party clothes would attract less attention to her. He had been so very, very wrong. She looked ravishing in her sequinned black dress, black high heels, her hair perfectly curled and a small silver necklace adorning her exquisite neck. He wasn't one for sharing, he never had been. Other men would definitely be stealing glances and trying to win her over tonight. He could barely stand the thought.

She looked herself over in the mirror, barely noticing Klaus' reflection, only concentrating on herself. She had contemplated wearing something more demure, but decided against it. This would be more fun to wear. Catching glimpses of Klaus admiring her, wasn't bad for her confidence either. This was going to be a fun night. She would dance with many different people and drink girly drinks. Just generally have a really good time.

She grabbed a small black bag containing some necessities and turned around facing him.

"You look outstandingly stunning, Caroline." He smiled.

"You don't look so bad, yourself." She noted, looking him up and down. He wore all black, as if to compliment her outfit. The leather jacket suited him. She smiled up at him. "Don't break too many hearts tonight."

He chuckled and looked at her innocently, all dimples. "I'd never!"

"Right." She rolled her eyes and took his arm as they left their room. "Take me somewhere fun."

"Happily."

He took her to a classy place. A club with relatively good music. One he knew that she'd like. It had been a few years since he'd been in London, but it hadn't changed much, he still knew his way around the city.

He had always loved London. The decadence, the luxury and the intrigue. It was one of his favourite cities by far. Even more so, now that Caroline was here with him. Everything was new, when he was with her. She was perfect.

They sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks. She was simply radiant. Smiling at everyone and being completely enticing and inviting. Tempting any man in the room to ask her for a dance and maybe more than that. He clenched his fists at the thought, making quick work of his drink and turning to look at her. She truly was a vision, but he didn't let his eyes linger for too long.

"I'll have that dance now." He said simply. She peeked up from her red drink, glancing at the crowded dancefloor and looking back at him. Downing her drink in one gulp and spitting out the words: "_Now_? We just got here!"

"Yes, now." His face softened a bit before he continued, "please?"

She got up from her seat and walked stiffly to the dancefloor. He followed and grabbed her waist, pulling her close and beginning to lead her dancing towards the middle of the crowd.

Dancing with him was so easy, she almost forgot how annoyed with him she had been all night. Ever since he had pressured her into sharing a room with him. They were friends, he could have just asked. She would probably had said no, but it was the right thing to do. You can't just go around and force people to do what you want. If only dancing with him didn't feel so effortless and enchanting, she could have shown him the full extent of her annoyance. Why was he like this? Making her angry one moment and sweeping her off her feet the next. This wasn't what friendship usually felt like.

As she spun and twirled with him, her thoughts drowned and there was only the two of them left. The world had dissolved. Caroline and Klaus were the only people in the world and she didn't hate it.

She snapped out of it as the third song ended. They stood in the middle of the floor, so close she could feel his breath on her face. She pushed herself away from him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I hope that was enough" She smiled.

'It's never enough. I can't ever get enough of you.' He thought, but he just smiled and nodded, returning to the bar and ordering new drinks for them. Caroline didn't return to the him immediately and he grew worried quickly. He turned on the stool, scanning the club for her golden locks. Finding her talking to a tall, dark and somewhat handsome stranger, Klaus grew jealous. Grabbing her drink, he went over to her.

"Here's your drink, Caroline." He said, handing it to her and sneaking his hand around her waist, pulling her to him for the second time that night. "And who might you be?" He asked the stranger with his icy, calm voice.


	9. Chapter 9

She shrugged out of his grasp and glared at him. "We were just talking." She said, a little too loudly.

The guy she had been talking to seemed very nice and she didn't want Klaus to kill him. There was no reason whatsoever for Klaus to be this possessive.

"Sorry, mate. I didn't know she had a boyfriend." The guy put his hands up defensively.

She was just about to open her mouth, when Klaus said: "Well, now you do, _mate_."

The guy quickly went on to talk to another girl and Caroline turned to look at Klaus, but she couldn't talk when she saw his expression. He was a mix of worry and hurt and there was anger there too, but it didn't seem directed at her. She couldn't begin to understand. He was so complicated and some of the things he did, made no sense to her.

"We really were just talking." She stated firmly. "There was nothing going on."

"Really? I saw the way he looked at you, Caroline. Like you were a piece of meat. Like you were meant to be used one time and then thrown away. He couldn't be trusted." He took her shoulders in his hands and looked at her intently. "You have to be careful. If anything happened to you, I..." He trailed off. She looked at him incredulously.

"Seriously? I think I can handle myself." She leaned in close and whispered. "I am a vampire after all. Human males are no match for me." She smiled slightly and pulled away from him slowly.

He sighed. "I am sorry. Forgive me?" He smiled at her playfully and held out his hand. She looked at him and felt herself give in to his charms. "Don't I always?" She whispered as she shook his hand.

"You do. That's one of the many things I love about you."

She rolled her eyes and drained her drink completely, while she felt her stomach tighten at the word 'love'. "That's me, I guess," She shrugged lifting her arms despondently, "always giving people second chances." She shook her head and groaned. "I think I need another drink. Something strong this time."

He led her back to the bar and ordered a bottle of their best scotch. She almost didn't care that he compelled the bartender. Almost.

As she drank one glass, two, three, she felt her troubles lessen and her inhibitions dissolve. She barely noticed how she put her hand on his knee, when they talked. He made her laugh and it was okay. She was having fun with Klaus as friends. The music was humming deeply and she felt good. Klaus was probably the best friend she had right now. Her best friend, she repeated in her head as she leaned in to whisper a joke in his ear. He turned his head slowly, until their lips were inches apart. He leaned in closer and she sobered almost instantly, quickly moving away.

"I said no flirting!" She managed to say through the haze of the alcohol.

He smiled and put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, you started it."

She wrinkled her nose at his comment, knowing he was right. Whatever. It's not like she liked him like that. She should stop leading him on. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

He leaned in closer, "I don't mind." He whispered in her ear, giving her chills and making her breath catch. He chuckled at her reaction.

"I want to go home." She said, getting up, but failing miserably and tripping into his arms.

"Need some help?" He laughed as she stumbled in her heels, looking anything but graceful. He held out his hand and she took it to steady herself. "Not a seasoned drinker, are you?"

"I am only 19, I haven't exactly had much time to increase my tolerance." she snapped. "Besides, this will wear off soon." she stumbled again, almost falling. "I hope."

He held her hand all the way back to the hotel. He pondered if she let him hold her close even after she'd sobered up a bit more, but he didn't mention it, not wanting to ruin the mood. When they got in to their room he released her hands and she went straight for the bed. Not caring that he was in the room as well, she changed into her pyjamas, using the door of the closet as her only cover. He looked the other way as soon as he picked up on what she was doing. When she had changed she folded her used clothes neatly and put them in a compartment of her bag, leaving her fingers lingering on a somewhat hidden zipper. She slammed her suitcase shut and threw herself on the bed. He began arranging a spot of the floor with a blanket and some pillows.

"What are you doing?" she slurred, half with sleep, half intoxication.

"I am preparing my bed." He smiled. She sighed and slid to the left side of the bed. "Don't sleep on the floor, Klaus. You can sleep in the bed, but no funny business. I'll be watching you."

"Can I at least sleep naked? That's how I usually-"

"Klaus! Ew! _No_!" She yelled.

"You won't say that, when I take off my-"

"NO! No no no no no!" Her hands shot up to her ears, as if his words were poison and she was protecting herself to stay alive. She stayed like that for minutes, much to his annoyance. He didn't like being interrupted. He had killed for less, but when it came to Caroline, he rarely even got angry.

"Look," she said, finally removing her hands from her ears. "you can either sleep on that side of the bed, or not in the bed at all," she got up and fetched as many pillows as she could carry, carefully laying them down the middle of the bed effectively building a wall of sorts. "you stay on that side, I stay on this side." The finality in her voice left no room for discussion.

He began walking around turning off the lights and finally got into bed. "Goodnight, Caroline." He whispered, unsure if she was still awake. A long moment went by and he was beginning to drift off, when her voice brought him out of his trance-like state. "Goodnight, Klaus… sleep tight." She was half-alseep and her voice was sweet and soft.

He smiled and popped up on his elbows looking at her over the wall of pillows. Taking in her sleeping figure and the way her body contorted in her sleep. She was perfect. He sneaked over to his suitcase taking out a sketchpad and a pencil, placing a chair ever so softly at her side of the bed. He was concentrated on the task before him and she was the best inspiration he had had in centuries. He wouldn't let this opportunity slip him by.

He had been drawing for many hours, when he looked out the window and saw the first flicker of sunlight in the horizon. He swiftly put everything back in place, silently crawling back into bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

It had been a good night. It seemed she was letting him in and not pushing him away. He was satisfied and allowed himself a dreamless sleep.

She had been awake for a while, when he finally got back into bed and fell asleep. The sound of a pencil on paper had woken her. She had stirred, but kept her eyes closed, listening. The sound had started again and she was sure he was drawing her. She tried laying completely still, only changing her position, when she couldn't stand it anymore.

When he got into bed, she waited until she was sure he was asleep. Apparently he talked in his sleep a bit. More like whimpered, but she ignored it. Getting up quietly and tiptoed to his suitcase to look at the drawings. They were phenomenal, as always. The artist's impression was much… _better_ than the real thing, she thought to herself sadly. Was this how he saw her? This angelic creature couldn't possibly be her. She traced her fingers across the lines and sighed deeply. He always drew such wonderful pictures of her.

She couldn't compliment him on it, though. He couldn't know that she knew. He couldn't know that she still had the drawing he had given her on the night of the Mikaelson's ball. And he especially could never know, that she had brought it along for her journey. That it had brought her comfort in times of sorrow and that she had looked at it every night. It had been one of the few things that kept her going.

No, he could never know. And somehow that thought filled her with a helpless sadness, that she couldn't quite shake. He could never know that being near him, she felt more free than she ever had in her whole life. He could never know, because she was afraid. And she didn't think she would ever find the courage to face her feeling towards him. So she couldn't compliment him on his drawings.

She got into bed again and tried falling asleep again. She couldn't. Her mind was constantly on the drawings he had created. The sadness inside her hurting increasingly for each hour, that passed by. Maybe she would tell him one day, after all. Maybe he would be the one to finally set her free.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline tried feigning sleep for a while, but finally decided it was no use and got out of bed. The day was still just beginning and she was going crazy staying inside. She was here for her sake, after all. She should do something fun.

She got up and changed clothes as quietly as possible, stopping dead in her tracks every single time Klaus stirred. She wore a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt along with a pair of brown leather boots. She looked herself over in the mirror and decided to wear sunglasses, the sky looked clear from her window.

Doubting whether or not Klaus had seen her fingers linger over the hidden zipper yesterday, she decided to move the drawing. She thought he wouldn't look through her clothes and hid the drawing in between two pairs of jeans. They covered every inch of it and she was satisfied, feeling a lot safer with it now. She wrote him a small note and left it on his bedside table.

'Gone sightseeing, I'll be back by dinner.' She had no idea if she'd actually be gone that long, but she would definitely be back by them. Grabbing a bag with her wallet, phone and keycard for the hotel, she set out the door to see the world.

She walked to Piccadilly Circus and went to take the Underground trains. Everything was very confusing - how to buy passes, how to use them, where to go - luckily, the people were very kind and helpful. She figured out everything, but wondered where to go first. London had such rich history and figuring out where to start was difficult, but she chose to just follow the guide. There was lots to see, so she just saw all the most cliché landmarks the first day.

She spent many hours just walking around looking for things, she never found. She bought a lot of touristy crap, though, and a few postcards to send back to her mom and Elena. London was big. Much bigger than Mystic Falls.

She got hungry by noon and made sure her sunglasses covered her eyes, while she tried to find a hospital. Asking around for directions, pretending to have a severely sprained hand. She found one and within seconds had a doctor fetch her two bags of B+ and forgetting about her immediately afterwards. She hated compelling people, but this was survival. Necessary.

Klaus had awoken after a deep sleep and had wondered at how silently Caroline slept. He tiptoed out of the room to take a show and hoped that the running water would awaken her slowly.

When he had returned to the bedroom, her side of the bed was empty. He changed his clothes, as he thought she had just left him for the privacy. He wouldn't mind letting her watch, but this was fine too. She wasn't in the living room either. He looked around, but she was nowhere to be found. He got a little worried and paced around looking for her.

Her phone was gone. Where had _she_ gone? What had happened? His stomach churned and he was beginning to grow sick with concern.

As he wondered whether or not to call her, he looked at her suitcase. His worry overshadowed a bit by curiosity, he went and soundlessly unzipped it. Nothing was there and this only made him worry more. What had been in that compartment? Had she taken it with her? He called her, not able to stand not being in the loop.

After spending another hour aimlessly searching for something, her phone rang. She looked at the display. 'Klaus'. She picked it up.

"Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me, Caroline. Where are you? Are you alright?" He sounded way too worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, Klaus. Chill."

"No, I won't 'chill'. Where are you? Did something happen to make you leave without telling me where you went?"

"Let me guess, you didn't look at your bedside table?" She heard him pacing through the phone.

"No. Why would I..." He stopped mid-sentence. "Oh."

"Look, Klaus, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to wake you." She sighed and headed back towards the nearest station. "I'll come back to the hotel now. Just… Stop worrying so much!"

"Maybe I can take you some place, then?"

"Yeah, fine. We could go to the London eye. I see it in movies all the time. I really want to go there some night."

"It's a date."

"No, it's not. It's just two friends, going to have some fun, look at the skyline and drink champagne."

"If you say, so."

"Seriously, Klaus. We are not going on a date. I'll bring someone else along, if you keep pushing it."

"Fair enough, sorry." He sounded like he was scheming something.

"Klaus, I swear, if you're not on your best behaviour tonight-"

"I always am when it comes to you, Caroline. You know that."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're still cheesy." She said and hung up.

Making her way back to the hotel was pretty easy. She patted herself on the back for learning how to navigate a part of London so quickly.

He was standing in the middle of the living room, when she got in. He was dressed in a suit and she felt immensely underdressed.

"Why are you all dressed up?" She inquired, setting down her bags and kicking off her shoes. She settled in a chair and looked up at his face, handsome as ever. Damn him.

"I thought, since we have some time to kill before the sun goes down, that you would allow me to take you to see a show on West End." He looked at her smiling and she couldn't help but return his smile.

"You mean a musical, right?" Her smile brightened as he looked at her completely astonished at her knowledge, obviously not counting on that an American small-town girl knew anything that specific to the UK..

"You are much smarter, than I give you credit for." He bowed for her and she got up and curtsied. Their eyes met for a second and it was electric. She busied herself with going into the bedroom and trying to find something fancy to wear.

"Not really, I just spent all day looking at this tourism brochure. If I hadn't learned _something_, I might as well just have watched tv." She chuckled, but her demeanour quickly changed.

She gave him an annoyed look and groaned. "I don't have anything fancy to wear." He gave her a mischievous smirk. "Luckily that is fixable."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your continued support! Next chapter is twice as long as normal, I hope you'll like it! And I hope you like the story so far!**

**Don't worry, Caroline will probably fall completely for Klaus' charms soon, and then it's her time to do the pursuing ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

He brought her to a few shops before she found something she liked. It was a delicate shade of pink, had the softest tulle drapings over the shoulders and an intricate bodice, adorned with pearls and rhinestones. She looked like a dream. He really did treat her like a princess. She had never known a man, who handled her with the amount of patience, as Klaus did. The patience he showed meant much more than the gifts he gave her. It would never be the dazzling presents, but simply the kindness he showed her, that would win her over. She just wasn't going to let him get to her. 'No. Stop it. Stop looking at him. You're in London, that's all that matters.' Caroline told herself. She looked at her reflection and saw a glimmer of what he had drawn on his sketchpad back in the hotel. She finally gathered herself and turned towards him, blurting the words out nonchalantly.

"This will do." She saw the adoration in his eyes and smiled.

"That it will." He looked at her intently, as if assessing every single detail of the gown. "It suits you tremendously."

She blushed at his words and averted his eyes. She wouldn't want him to see her like this. 'He hasn't gotten to you yet,' she told herself as realisation dawned on her, 'oh, God! He has, hasn't he?'

She shook her head. 'Don't look at him, don't look, don't look!' And she looked up at him, their eyes locking and her legs trembled. 'Damn him! What is he doing to me!?' She bit her lip, drawing blood and relished the pain, bathing her tongue, swirling the blood around in her mouth. She now missed the void, begging it to come back to her and fill her up with melancholy and doubt.

She didn't like where this was going. This was Klaus. Being friends with him was complicated enough, but if she developed feelings for him?

'No. Don't you even dare think it, Caroline Forbes.' She let her eyes fall to the floor. 'Not tonight. Not ever.'

As soon as she thought the words a lump settled in her throat. Denying it hurt, but admitting to anything would hurt much more. So she did what she always does, sucked it up. 'Put on a brave face, Caroline. Everything will be fine.'

So she looked up at him, smiling and let him lead her to the show, trying to graciously accept her fate as Klaus' date for the evening. Until she saw what would be their entertainment for the evening.

"The Phantom of the Opera?" She glared at him. "_Seriously_?"

He just chuckled at her sudden outburst. "It is a story of the most tragic of loves. I found it oddly fitting for us."

"Really, Klaus? _Really_? We're doing this again? I thought we'd moved past this."

"We have. I only wanted to share something beautiful with you."

She sighed hesitantly.

"I watched a Disney _princess_ movie with you, so it seems only fair." He countered looking at her pleadingly. "Humour me." He smiled and she couldn't help smiling back at him.

"_Fine_!" She huffed. "But if I cry, it's your fault… I'm not good at handling unrequited love. It's too sad."

He shot her a look, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean!" She swatted his arm playfully and giggled slightly, when he rolled his eyes, clearly exaggerating for comedic effect.

Their seats were in a private box. It was extravagant and her breath caught in her throat. They had a perfect view and they would be alone up here. Only the two of them, watching a sad love story unfold. She sat down warily and noticed how close they were. She could hardly think of anything else, trying to steady her breath and the trembling in her limbs. Until curtain call, she was completely unaware of the rest of the theatre, only focusing on him.

It started out soft and soon Caroline was completely entranced. It was beautiful, indeed. The costumes, the song and the story. Everything was lavish, rich and enticing. And as the story progressed she felt increasingly heartbroken for the Phantom. He just wanted to be loved, to have Christine see that he was more than a monster. His love for her could be his salvation, if she just reciprocated it. Caroline had not noticed how Klaus inched ever closer to her, their knees touching and his hand moving behind her back, finding its way to her waist. She was completely absorbed by the story, not even sensing his presence.

And then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. Klaus was the Phantom, the monster needing salvation from the prettiest girl, that he had had the misfortune of falling in love with. He would love her forever and they were truly eternal. Just then, a tear fell from her eye. Then another.

When the show ended, she was completely swallowed by a sudden sadness. Did he know, that she had realised what he had just shown her?

He pulled her to him and whispered soothing words in her hair, telling her that there was a sequel; Love Never Dies, but he wouldn't want her to see that, saying that the original was best on its own. Confused, she looked up at him, tears staining her face.

"I'm sorry." She managed to get out between the sobs. Why was she even crying?

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love." He wiped some tears away with his thumb, his words calmed her down a bit and she swallowed hard, willing her legs to stop shaking.

"Yes, I do." She smiled sadly. "I have many things to be sorry about..."

He watched her and carefully placed a hand on her cheek. She didn't move away. She just stood there with him, their eyes meeting and the moment tender. As he he leaned in closer, she barely thought anything of it, just allowing it to happen. Almost. She hated what she had to do next.

"We can't kiss. It would get weird!" She said shrilly, pulling away. Immediately regretting her decision. Seconds ago he was so close, she could feel his breath on her mouth. He looked at her quietly, his face unreadable.

Her thoughts were straying. She had to snap back to reality. Take control.

"I'm sorry. There I go again. Ruining a perfectly good evening." She sighed apologetically. He lit up at her comment.

"So you do like it so far?" His voice was hopeful and she wondered why he cared so much. Cared so much about her. About her thoughts. Her feelings. Her completely screwed up, confused feelings.

"Of course I do. Everything's been…" She sighed. "Perfect."

He flashed her a bright smile. "Even me? Have I been perfect as well?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." She fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him or something equally childish. So she just returned his smile, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Klaus placed his hand on her waist and kept it there until they reached the London Eye. She didn't protest or move away, but rather enjoyed his hand there. It was as if it was meant to be there. It felt right. The burning sensation of his touch was unreal. She had never felt anything like it. And the fluttering feeling in her stomach was both painful and elevating. She never wanted it to stop, but as soon as they reached their destination, he let go. She felt immediately as if she had lost a vital part of her body. Losing her footing, a whimper escaped her lips and he looked at her strangely. She just waved her hand dismissively.

"I just tripped a little. It's nothing. I just got a little surprised." She left out the most important thing. 'I just realised that I may care for you as more than a friend.' She sighed and got into the large Ferris wheel, sitting down opposite of him and staring out of the window. Klaus had gotten them one of the VIP-carts, probably with the help of a bit compulsion, but she found herself not caring. Resting her head on her hand she looked blankly at the city. 'I think I may be falling for him.' She shook her head lightly. 'I can't let him know. Not yet.'

She pulled herself together and put on a smile, when she looked his way. She wouldn't want to ruin the night for them. They were having a good time. She should just leave it at that.

He offered her a some champagne. "We also have strawberries and chocolate." He smiled as she took the glass and sipped it.

"Not bad, Klaus. I'm impressed." She took a strawberry, placing it against her lips. She noticed he was watching intently. "What are you doing?" She removed the berry from her mouth.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie." She said, hating when he avoided answering her questions.

"You just look so ravishing, I simply can't look away." He smirked. "And the way you handle that strawberry makes me jealous." He leaned in closer. "You really have no idea of how seductive you are, do you?"

"Klaus, don't say stuff like that." She rolled her eyes and pushed him gently back in his seat, with her hand on his chest. "It's creepy."

For some unknown reason, she left her hand there, resting on his chest. He looked down at it and his grin grew wider. "Drunk already, love?"She tried to remove her hand, but soon he was holding her wrist. His grip was like iron and she couldn't get free.

"What are you doing?" She glared at him. He stared at her for a long time, as if memorising every detail of how she looked. At some point her flash of anger turned into confusion and she finally just looked away.

"Caroline," he said, letting go of her arm, "I want you to understand what you're doing to me." At this she looked up at him.

"Please, understand that it's hard for me to hold back this much. I want you." His eyes never wavered and she felt her knees grow weak. Good thing she was sitting down. "But I will not have you, unless you want me as well. As I have said previously, I will wait for you." He sighed and looked out the window, emptying his drink. "But I am not a patient man. I do value our friendship, but only because you will give me nothing more. I have waited a year, thinking of you every day, trying not to act on it." He peered at her. "Being around you constantly does not make it any easier to suppress my urges." He looked back out the window. "It does not appease my desire for you. Quite the opposite."

Her breath caught in her throat. "So what are you saying?" She managed to whisper.

"I want to know," He sighed heavily, turning his head towards her and she could almost feel his apprehension as if it were her own, "is there a chance? Even a small glimmer of hope, that you will give me a chance?" His eyes were pleading, his words hurt her physically and she shrunk under his stare.

"I- I don't know." She stammered. "I like this, though..." She paused for a second, choosing her words carefully. "Us, travelling, being friends. I like it. It feels nice."

He mimicked her and repeated her words to her. "So, what are you saying?" He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Urgh, you _know_ I hate that!" She swatted his arm. "And I hate you sometimes… But most of the time I don't… And I don't mind it."

"Is that a 'maybe' I hear?" He leaned in closer, while she tried distancing herself from him. Being too close would definitely make her resolve crumble.

"No." She scoffed. "It's a 'we'll see'.."

"So a yes, then?"

"God, don't you ever give up?" She pushed him back as he got closer.

"No." He got up and sat beside her. "Not when I want something bad enough."

"Okay, fine. _Maybe_." She said, inching away from him as he got even closer. "But stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He looked at her with mock innocence and she rolled her eyes.

"Disregarding my personal space. Seriously!"

He put his hands up in a surrendering manner, as their ride ended. He took her hand as they got out and began walking home. It was way too romantic. Not fair of him at all. Taking her on the most romantic date she'd ever been on. Not that it said much, her boyfriends were never ones for extravagant evenings of romance. She could get used to this, and found herself only wanting to do these things with Klaus. And she hated herself a little more as they said goodnight and he kissed her on the cheek. Hated herself, because she liked it and wanted more, but she wasn't able to tell him that. She was still unsure of what it would entail.

As she lay silently pondering what to do, she heard him get up and get his sketchpad. He didn't sit by her bedside this time, but moved into the living room and spent most of the night there. She knew, because she couldn't sleep until he lay beside her again. And she hated herself a little more once again.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning, Caroline was completely wrecked. She barely slept and it was all Klaus' fault. Well no, it wasn't really his fault. But she couldn't blame herself, since she already had so much to answer for. Or at least that's what she told herself. But did she really have to feel guilty for wanting to give him a chance?

She sat up, annoyed that the curtains were drawn and the sun shone right at her face. She looked over at Klaus and he was still in bed, so she couldn't blame him for that. Damn.

She groaned and stretched her arms above her head.

"You do everything so seductively." He repeated his words from last night.

She looked at him with annoyance.

"Not a morning person, I take it?" He chuckled, sitting up as well. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Her head went fuzzy for a second, before she pulled herself together.

"Actually, yes I am. Usually." She jumped up and stretched her legs, ignoring his wide smile as his eyes scanned over her body. "I need a shower… And I think I'm getting hungry. I need to do something about that." She mumbled to herself, as she walked out of the room, grabbing some underwear on the way.

She stood in the shower, just letting the searing hot water rake over her skin as she let go of her worries for a while. She wiped off the misty mirror and she stared at herself. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't keep denying her feelings. Did she want to give it a try? She was holding back… And she knew why. 'I'll be your last love', he had said with such finality. So if it didn't work out? She didn't want to think about it. She had begun longing for him. In just a few days of his constant company, she found herself lost in his eyes. But she had to be sure. It was dangerous to go into the whole ordeal half heartedly. She couldn't rush it. With Klaus, it was forever. And forever was a long time, especially if she made rash decisions. She had to be smart about this. Had to know for sure.

She slipped into her underwear and realized she had forgotten to bring actual clothes. She cursed herself and wrapped a towel around her, trying to cover everything up. When she came out of the bathroom door, he was there. Standing right in front of her, an appreciative grin on his face. She was almost naked and felt as if she wore nothing at all under his gaze. She covered her chest with a hand and glared at him.

"What?"

"I brought you this." He proudly showed off a plastic bag in his hand. "Your favourite."

She leaned in and saw many bags of crimson liquid. She smiled up at him and took one gladly. "Thanks!" She drained it and took another.

"You know, I was scared you were going to bring some poor girl for me to drink."

He chuckled. "Would you have preferred that?"

"No. I don't drink people."

He raised an eyebrow at the bad she was holding and she shrugged. "You know what I mean. This doesn't hurt anyone."

"Well, neither does feeding, if you don't want it to."

She shot him a look and emptied the second bag, throwing both of them in the garbage on her way to the bedroom. He followed her. "I could teach you."

"No, thanks. I think I'm doing just fine." She dropped the towel, ignoring the fact that Klaus was just behind her. She picked out a plain t-shirt and threw it on. "I like it this way." Her hand searched the pile of jeans.

"Maybe you should give it a chance. Give me a chance." She turned to look at him, fire in her eyes.

"Or maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. I'm not going to change, Klaus. I like not putting people in danger and maybe I should have just gone on this trip alone. I don't know why I even asked you to come along! By far the worst decision I've EVER made!" Her words stung him like daggers and she regretted them a bit, but was far too angry to feel sorry for him. His expression was pained and it felt as if she'd pulled out his heart. She pulled out a pair of black jeans dramatically, while looking at him.

She noticed an odd sound coming from the pile of jeans and remembered. "Oh, no." She tried grabbing at the paper flying towards the ground. "No, no, no."

He saw what she was doing and wondered for a second, before flashing over to her and grabbing the paper, pulling it out of her reach. She quickly put on her pants and made for the door. Unluckily for her, he was faster and beat her to it. Standing in the door frame, his eyes shifting from her to the drawing, his smile ever widening. She began to walk backwards, trying to think of excuses. He walked slowly towards her, as she kept backing up to stay out of his reach.

"Caroline..." He said singingly. "What's this, then?" He kept closing in on her slowly, like a wolf stalking his prey. Quite fitting, really.

"I-it's not what you think!" She was still backing up, when she felt her legs give way under her, as she kept on moving backwards on the bed, until she hit the bed rest. He followed her and crawled onto the bed as well. She pulled her knees to her and hid her face in her hands. "I… I just brought it along for safe-keeping. It's really nothing!"

"Nothing?" He frowned. "I would have thought you'd already gotten rid of this, yet here you are taking such good care of it. You call that nothing? It's shows you care, Caroline." He stroked her cheek gently and she looked up at him through her fingers.

"No, I don't." She answered way too quickly. He chuckled.

"Deny it all you want, love. But this means something. It means everything." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. When he looked back into her eyes, her stomach fluttered and she dared not look away. Her undead heart was in her throat and she couldn't speak for a long time. He just held her eyes in his and she was home.

"I'm scared." She finally said under her breath.

"As am I." He said as he moved away from her, removing his warmth from her skin. "You are my only weakness, Caroline… Love is my greatest weakness." He leaned in towards her face, as she pulled it out of her hands.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" He looked puzzled as he stopped in his tracks.

"Stop making it feel like it's okay! It's not okay! What if this doesn't work out? Then what?" She said frantically. "What if one of us fall out of love?" She looked down and realised she had just confessed to her feelings. Not denying them for once. Her hands writhed and she bit her lip, kind of hoping he didn't notice, kind of hoping he did.

He looked even more confused, when she looked up again. Their eyes met and he pulled her into a hug. His embrace was warm and felt safe. Everything about him felt like home. And she didn't hate herself for thinking that.

"Caroline, please don't play with me right now, I couldn't bear it." He pulled away from her and held her shoulders in his hand lightly shaking her. "Are you saying that you are in love with me as well?" His voice was shaking and it pulled at her heartstrings. She took a shaky breath and finally let herself give in.

"Yes. I think so." With this he leaned in and looked into her eyes again, his flashing yellow and hers never once looking away.

"I'll have that kiss now." He said with renewed confidence. She smiled at him, as she pushed him lightly.

"Not yet." She said teasingly.

"Oh, I wasn't asking." He chuckled as he put a hand on her cheek and led her towards him. She let him. He could have this.

Their lips met. Ticklingly soft at first, but he soon kissed her harder, snaking his other hand around her waist to pull her against him. One of her hands were still placed on his chest and the other found its way to the back of his head. She felt light and heavy at the same time. Light with affirmation and love, heavy with feeling the desire in his kiss.

When he pulled away she was breathless. He smirked at her and she shied away.

"Where do you want to go today, love?" He said, getting up from the bed.

He had left her lips burning. And it took a while before she could focus her thoughts and stammer out a sentence.

"I think.. somewhere new? France or Spain or something?"

He smiled and took her hand in his. "Anywhere you want, love. As I've said before, anything for you." He kissed it ever so gently.

She melted at his touch, but pulled herself together, getting up and beginning to pack her bags. Anywhere and she was going there with Klaus and she couldn't imagine anything she'd want more than this.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright guys! We finally reached a milestone! I will be taking at least a week off after this, plaining out the next many chapters. If you have any suggestions of where to take this, I'd love to hear them!**

**And I have to thank you once more for all the support you've given me! Each and every review, follow and favourite is greatly appreciated. Without you guys, I would have never made it this far! Thank you all so, so much!**

**I hope you guys like it so far and I hope you will stick around for future updates!**


End file.
